The Twilight Twenty Five: Round 2
by VallieValVal
Summary: Twenty-five random Twilight-based drabbles, every one exactly 100 words long. These chapters are not linked in any way, and pairings, ratings and genres will vary.
1. Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#1 Alone

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing: **Edward

**Rating:** K

* * *

_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore_

The female voice droned on from the radio on the dashboard, and I punched it so it would stop blaring the coincidental lyrics at me.

I was the one who had left Bella behind for her own good. I'm the one who should be doing the suffering, letting Bella get on with her life, as planned.

I was so sick of doing the right thing. Why couldn't I just have followed my heart just this one time, instead of listening to my head?

It was done now. I had left.

* * *

**Celine Dion - All By Myself lyrics.**


	2. Apathy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#2 Apathy

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing: **Carlisle/Aro

**Rating:** K+

* * *

"You... you monster!" I shouted, outraged.

"It has to be done, Carlisle. How else would we survive?" Aro replied, his face void of any emotion.

"You do not have to torture humans for hours! If you must drink their blood, be as humane as possible. Why can't you just kill them quickly! Do you have no conscience?"

"I have no soul, Carlisle. It is irrelevant anyway. Come." He snapped his fingers, and turned to his over-decorated throne. I surrendered obediently, like a pet dog to his owner, and stood behind him, waiting for the deadly verdict of his next victim.

* * *

**This would be long before Carlisle has the urge to have his own vegetarian family. Think 18****th****/19****th**** century. **


	3. Awe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#3 Awe

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing: **Billy

**Rating:** K

* * *

To see my son taking his duties so seriously made me the proudest father ever. I had been thinking that the recent departure of the cold ones might faze him, but it was his caring for Bella and the pressure of Sam's pack that did it.

The werewolf gene had skipped my generation, but I knew that when the cold ones would return, so would the wolves to protect the tribe of harm.

My son came running through the back door at that moment, thoroughly out of breath, tugging a stumbling Bella behind him to the kitchen.

Never been prouder.

* * *

**When I had a good think about **_**Awe**_**, I decided to explore Billy for a little. He's another character I though there wasn't enough of in the books, along with Esme and Carlisle.**


	4. Bitter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#4 Bitter

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing: **Jane/Aro

**Rating:** K

* * *

The small decorous woman standing in front of us was cold. Her skin screamed with paleness, her sharp resentful eyes glinting only with a wicked spark, they were beams of hatred boring at the unlucky character she was gazing at. Her expression was one of hostility. Anger, hurt, betrayal, all captured in the aging lines of her however young face.

Her power was in pain, magnified a thousand times but never lasting. She was able to control her force, even adjusting the intensity of the agony she was inflicting.

My own voice echoed around the stone room.

"She is perfect."

* * *

**This is Aro considering (and pretty much accepting) Jane for the Volturi guard. **


	5. Bound

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#5 Bound

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing: **Jacob

**Rating:** K

* * *

"You are bound by blood, Jacob Black, to protect our secrets, our tribe, and our people. Your change is a gift from the Holy Spirit Warriors, they who have passed on and guarding us, and those of us now. For the rest of your life, you will join us to guard our people against the most dangerous of creatures. You have agreed to join us willingly, and therefore, Jacob Black, you have been called on as the fifth wolf and are now officially a member of the Quileute Tribe. Let the spirit warriors engulf you. Concentrate, Jacob Black. Now phase."

* * *

**So, I'm thinking this would take place after Jake's change. It will be one of the elders performing a ritual for some sort to induct him.**


End file.
